Abeloth vs Melkor
Abeloth_vs_Melkor.png|By I'm Lynda Description The queen of the stars vs. the master of the fates of Arda. Which cosmic god will rule! Interlude Wiz: Everyone likes a good villain Boomstick: But do you know what’s better? A stronger villain! Wiz: Abeloth, the queen of the stars, takes on... Boomstick: Melkor, master of the fates of Arda Abeloth Wiz: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... Boomstick: There was a girl. What, you expected something more important? Wiz: But this wasn't just any girl, she was to become Abeloth, queen of the stars. Her journey started on an unknown jungle world, where she acted as the Mother for two powerful entities, the Son, and the Daughter. Boomstick: Hey, it’s one big family! Wiz: Yes, it was. She kept the peace between the Son, the embodiment of the dark side of the force, and the Daughter, embodiment of the light. But as she grew old they started fighting again. Boomstick: Hey, even abstracts bicker! Wiz: You know what abstracts are. I am genuinely impressed. Boomstick: You don't know everything about me. By the way, what are abstracts? Wiz: Moving on. To stop her children from fighting she drank from the Font of Power and bathed in the Pool of Knowledge, both actions that were forbidden by the Father mind you, gaining the power of the dark and the light sides of the force. Boomstick: You still didn't answer my question. Wiz: This gave her tremendous power. However, it also drove her completely insane. This forces the Son, Daughter, and Father to lock her in a prison made of black holes, known as the Maw. Boomstick: Forced, eh, eh. Okay, I'll see myself out now. Wiz: With the power of both the light and dark side of the Force Abeloth stomps both her children. Let's take a moment to think about that: *These are the children that embody the light and dark. *These are the children who are the strongest Force users that ever lived (Except for Luke and Anakin Skywalker), including: **Darth Nihilus, who was going to drain the galaxy. **Naga Sadow, who, with the power of the meditation chamber can create supernovae. **And Darth Sidious, who is stronger than all the above. *They also took hits from Anakin channeling the full power of the Force, who warped the entire pocket dimension of Mortis, causing it to shift from day and night rapidly. Boomstick: She's shrugged off lightsaber blasts and taken hits from Luke Skywalker. The same Luke Skywalker who defeated a resurrected Darth Sidious, who tore upon reality itself. So basically she can tank hits with enough power to tear open reality. Wiz: She's also got some serious speed. Moving across the galaxy and reacting in nanoseconds with ease gives you that. Boomstick: She's so tough that she can survive lava, after having her arm and leg slashed off! Not to mention the obvious beatings from Luke Skywalker! Wiz: Not to mention she rose back up in a nanosecond. Even Luke, while massively empowered by being in a state known as oneness, had his breath knocked out by one punch. Luke's son, Ben, when channeling his full power with enough force to hurl a frigate out of orbit, only manages to move an aspect of her a few centimeters. Boomstick: But brute force is not all she can do! Wiz: She can teleport faster than a Sith can react via fold space, deflect lightning with Force deflection and absorb/redirect energy with Tutaminis. Boomstick: You missed a few. She can drain life and even create barriers strong enough to block an attack form Luke Skywalker! Did I mention she can fight Luke Skywalker? I don't think I've mentioned it enough. Wiz: She also has a few more esoteric Force powers: *She can control and manipulate plants, as well as imbue them with energy. *Hide her presence in the Force. *Create illusions that can actually hurt you if you believe them. *And even freeze people in place. Boomstick: Not to mention the obvious, telekinesis and telepathy. Wiz: She's so tough with telekinesis that she can hurl six skilled Force users with one blow. She should even be far stronger than the world engine, a monstrous star ending machine that has a power core strong enough to consume all nearby star systems and sterilize the galaxy. Boomstick: That big family was so strong they could tear the fabric of the whole universe apart. Wiz: There is no denying that Abeloth is, no pun intended, a force to be reckoned with. Abeloth: Once you were with me, here in the Maw. Once you were all with me. Now you are apart, but one by one, you are all awakening. And once awake, you can hear my call, and come to me. Melkor Wiz: At the beginning of creation there was Eru Iluvatar, the one. Boomstick: He created the Ainu, a bunch of beings which I swear I can never get the tense right. Ainu and Ainur? Really? Wiz: Actually Eru created the Ainu''r. Ainu is singular. '''Boomstick:' See. See what I mean?! Wiz: The Ainur were charged with being the gods of Ea, all that is. The strongest became the Valar, while the lesser ones were known as the Maiar. Boomstick: And no one was a stronger Valar than Melkor, later known as Morgoth. Wiz: Actually it's Vala, not Vala''r. '''Boomstick:' But some people have to ruin it any way, and guess what happens next! Wiz: Eru gathers the Ainur to sing the universe into being, creating a first, perfect music. But, just like Lucifer, Melkor rebels, spoiling the music in what amounts to universal destruction. Again Eru creates a second, stronger music, and again, Melkor spoils it. Then Eru creates a third, even stronger music, and Melkor finally cannot overcome it, sparking a form of "War of sound." Boomstick: However, before the music can really get going, Eru stops it, admonishing Melkor for his hubris. Wiz: This shamming eventually leads to "secret anger," eventually resulting in Melkor becoming evil and fighting a long war. Boomstick: Melkor sought to dominate Ea, sparking a massive battle between the Valar and their servants, vs Melkor and his servants. After eventually being driven off, Melkor went to sulk for a while, in his fortress of Utummno. Wiz: However, eventually Melkor struck again, destroying the Two Lamps, which were like the pre-pre-Sun and Moon. However, after the Elves came into play, the Valar struck back: Defeating him for the sake of the Elves. Boomstick: They trapped him in a cage for many years, but once he got out he was understandably grouchy. Wiz: Melkor was no fool, though, and he feigned repentance. Then, when the time came, he struck. Boomstick: His pan was two-fold: *First, he would turn the Elves against the Valar, nearly sparking a civil war. *Then he enlisted the help of Ungoliant, a massive and ancient spider that consumed light. Wiz: With the help of Ungoliant he destroyed the Two Trees, a sort of pre-Sun and Moon. He then stole the SIlmirals, magic gems containing the light of the Two Trees, earning the name Morgoth. Boomstick: As Morgoth Melkor lost much of his divine power, yet he gained the use of dark magic. Wiz: For the sake of this fight we will divide him into four keys: *'Key number one:' Melkor's true form, the one that spoiled the music of Eru and could create and destroy laws of reality with ease. Suffice it to say, Abeloth's not fighting this one. *'Key number two:' Melkor at his physical prime. Not as strong as his true form, but still stronger than the combined might of the Valar. *'Key number three:' Morgoth. This is Melkor without much of his divine power, but with dark magic to (Somewhat) compensate. *'Key number four:' Morgoth during Dagor Dagoroth. This version is the second strongest, with the power of Melkor and the magic of Morgoth. This is the form we will use today. Boomstick: Morgoth can carve massive pits in the ground, freeze oceans and create volcanic eruptions. He's fought with Elves that terrify entire armies and Valar so strong they can shake continents. Wiz: His power was enough to terrify entire species and block out the Sun. When he came, Men feared him, because he claimed that he was the one who made the world. He could appear as he pleased and granted his servants terrible power: *The Balrogs became demons of shadow and flame, capable of fighting armies and damaging mountains. *Sauron grew into a dreadful sorcerer,"tall and terrible," who could warp reality with a touch. Boomstick: But raw power is not all he's got, eh Wiz. Wiz: Your right. People think he's got no feats, but the truth is anything but. He can control fate and destiny, similarly to Vaire, who weaves the history of the universe. He granted Hurin immortality and allowed him to see anything that happened to his son Turin. But also cursed them both condemning Turin to despair and death and Hurin to imprisonment atop on a chair, binding him there with a thought, having no need for chains. Boomstick: But this wasn't even Morgoth at his most powerful, no. This Morgoth was practically crippled. And even further weakened he could still create country sized storms of fire. And, he could sap the power out of anything, corrupting it in the process. Wiz: Water, gold, anything fall prey to Morgoth. He sent dark spirits to destroy the Moon and even after being sealed beyond dimensional boundaries he was still able to affect the world. Boomstick: And boy is this guy hard to kill. After being burned with the energy of the Two Trees, trees that contain thousands of Sun and Moon level fruit on them; being given a limp from a gut whose guys scatters armies; getting stabbed seven times by that same guy; being hit by an Eagle the size of an airplane; having his feet slashed at, and being beheaded, he still survived. Wiz: Morgoth also has some decent equipment. Between his black armor and shield, his huge spear, and Grond, a hammer big enough to crack massive holes in the Earth, he comes prepared for any fight. Boomstick: People say it's better to have quality over quantity, but why not have both! Wiz: Morgoth has a share in all the powers of all other Ainur, and subsequently everyone else in LOTR except for Eru, which means he has quite a few powers. Between creation to healing, he's got everything. Not to mention water, fire, weather death, life, fate and time manipulation. Yeah... Boomstick: Not to debunk some common misconceptions! Wiz: Misconception number one: Morgoth is a pure sorcerer/trickster. Boomstick: While it is true that Morgoth does have some serious power in the illusions department (See Sauron to get an idea of what I mean), he is no pushover in combat. Wiz: As Melkor, he matched all other Ainur, who collectively control every aspect of the universe. This means Melkor can destroy the whole universe in one shot! We see this later, in Dagor Dagoroth, where he corrupts all creation, destroying the Sun and Moon with ease, and bringing every evil thing back to life. Boomstick: Misconception number two: Morgoth's area of effect was limited to one planet or even continent. Wiz: Again while it is true that most of the conflicts of LOTR take place on one planet, the First War brought the entire universe into play, with Melkor claiming it as his own and the Valar fighting him. Boomstick: They even have a name for the universe/multiverse (Possibly): Ea Wiz: Misconception number three: Melkor fought Eru. Boomstick: And finally someone highballs LOTR characters. Wiz: Melkor never fought Eru, not even close. Throughout the entire Dagor Dagoroth Eru maintained complete power. He was so beyond Melkor that one attack from him defeated Melkor and the entire collective power of the Ainur. It should be noted that this attack wasn't meant to kill, not even to injure, just to humble. Boomstick: So, in conclusion, don't mess with Melkor. Melkor: Behold! The Shadow of my thought shall lie upon them wherever they go, and my hate shall pursue them to the ends of the world. Powers and abilities Abeloth: *Reality warping *Spatial manipulation *Precognition *Life manipulation *Clairvoyance *Telepathy *Psychometry *Telekinesis *Mind manipulation *Memory manipulation *Illusion creation *Pocket realm creation/manipulation *Duplication *Energy manipulation *Forcefield creation *Electricity manipulation *Flight *Healing *Intangibility *Non-Corporeality *Matter manipulation *Possession *Regeneration *Shapeshifting *Soul manipulation *Teleportation *Time manipulation *Weather manipulation Melkor: *Teleportation *Clairvoyance *Telekinesis *Fate manipulation *Fire manipulation *Darkness manipulation *Death manipulation *Life manipulation *Precognition *Summoning *Water manipulation *Weather manipulation *Regeneration *Shapeshifting *Size alteration *Time manipulation *Fear manipulation *Magma manipulation *Intangibility *Non-Corporeality *Absorption *Healing *Creation *Corruption *Forcefield creation *Animal communication *Telepathy *Electricity manipulation *Catoptromancy *Sleep inducement *Dark magic *Necromancy *Transmutation *Elemental manipulation *Spirit creation *Smoke manipulation *Immortality *Dream manipulation *Earth manipulation *Dimensional travel *Summoning Pre-Death Battle Abeloth: At least galactic Vs. Melkor: Universal Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Abeloth gracefully "slides" down a rock. She is not dressed like a monster, rather like a princess, with white robes and cowl. Around her are massive mountains and a blue sky, all surrounding a lake. She is on one side of a lake, and on the other side is Melkor. Just like Abeloth, Melkor is not dressed like a Dark Lord. His face is hidden beneath the cowl of his crimson robes. He looks at her for a moment, solemn as a stone. Then his posture transforms, his hands hook into claws, his cloak into raptor's wings. He is the first to attack. Fight!!! Flame burns in his eyes. Huge clouds roar through the sky. The very earth tears upon, causing magma and fire to leap forth from the depths. A huge shadow spreads across the lakes. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning arcs across the sky. It would have seared Abeloth, but she dodged to quickly. Melkor motions with his hand, on her side of the lake rocks and shrapnel are kicked up, turning into knives. She leaps over the lake, but Melkor counters, summoning a wave of invisible power to destroy her. Her body is pulverized, crumpled into bits, and then slashed many times by the knives of Melkor. She collapses into the river, a gelatinous blob, yet she does not rise like that. No longer is she a beautiful princess, and no longer is Melkor, a man of royalty. Her mouth is full of sharp teeth, and her hands are acidic tendrils. Melkor rose into a huge shadow, like a silhouette, entombed in a massive suit of armor. She lunges at him, but he is prepared. He summons, out of thin, air a huge black spear. The spear impales itself through the chest of Abeloth. It is poisoned, so her body begins to melt, green mist rising from her bubbling from. She melts into a tendril monster, like a starfish, pulling itself towards Melkor. However, before she can pull herself unto Melkor, he stabs her into the ground. She shifts back into her monstrous, albeit humanoid form. An earthquake travels through the ground as she shatters the spear like a twig. She raises both her hands and a brilliant red light envelopes them. Using all her might, she summons terrifying illusions. First tendrils tear up out of the ground, yet Melkor raps himself in illusory fire, burning them to blackened ash. Than Abeloth turns them into black hands that claw at Melkor. He lifts one hand, and a sheet of darkness hurls itself at her, banishing the Sith tendrils. Abeloth cloaks her presence, hiding herself from him, yet still, he can see her. Melkor bends his power upon her, tearing through her mind. She screams violently, while visions pass through his mind. In the future he sees him, unleashing her fears and claiming victory. Her fears are promptly unleashed. Melkor unleashes a wave of purple light, enveloping everything in fire. Far away people scream the name of their torturer as they are baptized in fire. Yet the name they scream is not Melkor, for he has twisted their minds. Tortured souls: Abeloth! "Abeloth," they curse. Melkor corrupted their minds, turning the victim of their hate to Abeloth. All creation burns, its inhabitants cursing Abeloth. Melkor: See now the fruit of thy labor? See now what thou hast accomplished with thy war? They all curse thy name, and thy flesh, for thou, has not submitted to mine will, and instead brought a great war...Which shall now devour thee! Melkor raises his hand, and for a moment Abeloth is frozen, terrified by his power, yet she quickly recovers. However, Melkor is not done with her yet. A massive red tear appears in space, dragging her into Mandos. But Abeloth was not a weakling. She musters her power and creates her own realm. Around her, space and time warp, creating a spinning mass of color. For a moment nothing is visible, then there was a massive pocket realm. On one side, Abeloth is surrounded by stone pillars and pale marble. On the other, Melkor towers within a sea of plants and the like. Abeloth throws up both her hands, causing the plants to erupt forth to try and crush Melkor. Melkor motions with his hand and they begin to tremble, shifting and turning. The might of star-queen and fate-master both trying to overwhelm each other, though, inevitably, Abeloth slowly took the advantage. Suddenly, Melkor spoke in black speech. All the animals became bests of ivory and charged at Abeloth. She raises an invisible shield of power to hold them of, yet still, they hit with enormous forth, causing the entire dimension to tremble. Abeloth: NO! You shall not best me! Her teeth turned into blades and she lunged at Melkor, yet now it was his turn summon a barrier. Just like before, an invisible shield of power manifested. Abeloth bounced backward upon hitting it, but she did not hit the floor. Rather she fell into a massive pit, shadows tearing at her. Melkor had summoned dreadful phantoms to best her, and now they entombed her in her own fear, the fear of death. As they drag her away into Mandos, they burn her, placing their torches beneath her coffin. Dark spirits: Punished for your sins. Punished for your sins. Punished for your sins. On and on they chant, while Melkor works his magic. He had returned now to the stately figure he once appeared as. Within her iron coffin, Abeloth slows her squirming, as if falling into a deep sleep. Melkor erects a golden throne upon which he watches her final death. A mirror of water, gleaming like silver appears before him. He looks into it, the future passing before him. All grew silent as the figures prepared to cast Abeloth into Mandos. Then, as her coffin flew towards the portal, she finally awoke. Time itself slowed to a standstill, the iron coffin was rent into a thousand pieces. She charged at Melkor, a screaming terror, cutting down the dark spirits around her. Melkor was livid. He re-assumed the form of a dark lord, towering on an obsidian throne. Before him, the waters of the mirror slashed at the queen of the stars, yet she continued her rampage. All around her, a hallway of fire formed, with the dark spirits of Melkor returning to life. She stopped and rose her hand. Time slowed, and lightning blasted from her fingers, immolating the spirits of Melkor. Yet Melkor was unfazed by her time-slow. He summoned a massive hammer into his hand and brought it to bear upon. The ground trembled and lava burst forth, yet she dodged his attack. A web of lightning blasted forth from her fingers, searching for a crack in Melkor's armor. It found only a few, yet still some. Several more times he attacked, and several more times she dodged or teleported out of the way, unleashing lightning on the Dark Lord. At last he realized he could not smite her with his hammer, so instead, he used his magic, draining the life from her. It only worked to stun her for a moment, yet that was enough. Melkor again appeared stately, yet his hand was robed in fire. Teleporting forward, he drove it into her skull destroying it and beginning to burn her. As he attacks, huge shadows circle around them, clawing at the queen of the stars. With his power, Melkor created another world, an illusory. In this world, he towered above Abeloth, now returned to a dainty princess. An infinite sea of smoke and mist surrounded his massive throne, while many faces gleamed out if it. They sat, suspended over an infinite abyss. Abeloth was chained to her obsidian chair by invisible might, while Melkor spoke his degree. Melkor: Abeloth, star-queen, thou stands here for thou hast burned that which was made by others, and now thou must face thy fate. Thou is to be punished till the time that thou hast tormented others have passed. Tormented souls: Eternity! Eternity! Eternity! Abeloth squirmed for a moment, trying to tear herself free. Given enough time she might have, but in reality, time was burning away. Melkor slowly incinerated her body, until only ashes remained. K.O!!! Results Boomstick: That was awesome. Wiz: Yes, yes it was. As we can see here, Melkor utilized a lot of diff rent powers. It was this versatility that one him the win here. Boomstick: Sure, telekinesis might not do much, but what about fire control, illusions, necromancy? Eventually, he was sure to find something that would work. Wiz: and he did. Abeloth's fear of death and love of adoration where all too easy for Melkor to exploit, whittling her down until she finally lost her sanity completely and was destroyed. Boomstick: Ultimately, the reason for Abeloth's lose can be explained by the power of the characters: "Abeloth: At least galactic Vs. Melkor: Universal" Wiz: The winner is Melkor. Advantages and disadvantages Melkor-Winner: *+Abeloth's fleshy body was vulnerable to Melkor's brute force techniques. *+Transmutation is hard to counter. *+Far more raw strength. *+His armor was hard to pierce. *+His nature gave him a lot of versatility. *+Summoning weaponry made him very difficult to deal with. *+His unfamiliar power set was hard to counter. Abeloth-Loser: *-Far lesser raw strength. *-Fleshy body was easy to damage. *-Far less variety. *-Easily exploitable insanity. Who did you think would win? Abeloth Melkor Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017